


Not Leaving

by JoeyChanSan



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff (I guess), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyChanSan/pseuds/JoeyChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuno waits for Tohru to show up at his window. That night, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> After re-watching Shiki a few months ago, this came to mind and it wouldn't leave me alone. This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so any constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you like it <3

He hated it.

He fucking hated the village. So, what was he doing still here? Why was he watching his room’s window, seated on top of a branch?

He knew pretty well why. He was waiting for him to come, as he had been doing all those nights. Waiting just to see him. Waiting just to see Tohru.

He didn’t have to wait long. Here he was. Leaving another flower under his window, wearing that expression full of regret. Regret for killing him. Regret for killing Natsuno.

Regret for killing his only love.

But, Natsuno didan’t blame him for doing it. Nor did he blame Tohru for being the reason he wasn’t able to leave the village when he was alive. Or leaving now, when he was dead. He had accepted it long ago. He loved Tohru. He would do anything for him. Now he just needed Tohru to know it.

‘Oi, Tohru’ he called before jumping. He knew the blonde would hear him, anyway.

A he did hear him. The way he jumped was enough confirmation of that.

‘N-Natsuno?’ Tohru looked like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now. He backed two steps. ‘You… you rose… I really hoped you wouldn’t.’ And he really had hoped so. He didn’t want Natsuno being a monster like him. He didn’t deserve it.

‘Yeah… I did.’

‘Why?’ Tohru half sobbed. ‘Why did you have to rise?’ He would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t want to see Natsuno again. He really wanted to. But not like this. Not being both dead. He was sure that, if he would’ve been alive, he would be vomiting right now.

Natsuno started to walk toward Tohru, backing him against the windows that, until a few night ago, had been his. 

‘Because I couldn’t leave you alone.’ Was his simple answer, his face mere inches away from Tohru’s. ‘Because I love you’ he whispered against Tohru’s lips, before sealing them with his own.

‘Let’s leave the village,’ said Tohru, surprising the other vampire. Natsuno had always thought Tohru loved the village. He was the one that hated it with passion. That hated this damn village more than anything.

Natsuno didn’t need to ask the blond if he was sure of it. The look of determination In his eyes was enough.

Maybe they would end up dead trying to leave, but it was okay. After all, they were together.


End file.
